


Of Smack Downs And Teasing

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: also kal is never on, bc he is a mature adult(tm), texting au, the chat is fuckin lit guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: ImWhelmed:would you consider us muggles?Abracaboom:hmm…now i prob will bc it makes me feel like i’m better than you allImWhelmed:pft like you didn't already feel that wayi mean like bc you’re already above us and we’re all aware of itnot bc youre vain or anything...someone else say something plsnvr2L82st0p:why? it’s hilarious watching you fail





	

**The Team - Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, GotGills, nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom**

**ImWhelmed:**

okay so

 

**MartiansExist:**

………...please don't

 

**ImWhelmed:**

shhhhhhh it’ll be fine

 

has everyone here read hp

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yes

 

**GotGills:**

yes

 

**MartiansExist:**

hp??

 

**ALLCAPS:**

^^^

 

**Abracaboom:**

harry potter and yup

 

**MartiansExist:**

oh! i did yes

 

**ALLCAPS:**

I KNOW WHAT IT’S ABOUT BUT I NEVER ACTUALLY READ IT???

 

**ImWhelmed:**

okay so like,,, since zee is ~magic~

 

**Abracaboom:**

…

 

**ImWhelmed:**

would you consider us muggles?

 

**Abracaboom:**

hmm…

 

now i prob will bc it makes me feel like i’m better than you all

 

**ImWhelmed:**

pft like you didn't already feel that way

 

i mean like bc you’re already above us and we’re all aware of it

 

not bc youre vain or anything

 

...someone else say something pls

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

why? it’s hilarious watching you fail

 

**MartiansExist:**

^^

 

**ALLCAPS:**

HAHA TRUE

 

**GotGills:**

Agreed.

 

**Abracaboom:**

haha ok i’m gonna go scream now bye

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

i’ve read hp!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

walls that was like two hours ago

 

**Wallmart85:**

lemme liveeeee

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

christmas!!!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

where tf is the snow i don't understand

 

**Abracaboom:**

global warming

 

**ALLCAPS:**

DOESN’T EXIST

 

**MartiansExist:**

,,,,,connor,,,,,,, babe,,,,,

 

**ImWhelmed:**   


**@allcaps** do you wanna go

 

**ALLCAPS:**

COME AT ME BRO

 

WHAT THE FUCK

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you said

 

**ALLCAPS:**

I DIDN’T MEAN IT YOU MONKEY JFC GET OFF

 

**ImWhelmed:**

…

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist:**

so McDonalds serves breakfast all day now

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

okay?

 

**MartiansExist:**

and we should go out for breakfast rn

 

**Wallmart85:**

it’s like four,,,, in the afternoon

 

**MartiansExist:**

yeah but i’m getting a craving for those thingies

 

**ALLCAPS:**

???? BABE YOU’LL HAVE TO BE MORE SPECIFIC

 

**MartiansExist:**

you know!! the flat tater tots!!!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

omg

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,,,,,,hashbrowns?

 

**MartiansExist:**

!!yes!!

 

**ALLCAPS:**

““““FLAT TATER TOTS””””

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i

 

**Abracaboom:**

BAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**ImWhelmed:**

MEGAN OH MY GOD

 

**Wallmart85:**

omg i’m in tears that’s hilarious

 

**MartiansExist:**

come on i’m doing my best guys

 

**GotGills:**

Alright, my friends, let's go get some flat tater tots.

 

**MartiansExist has left The Team.**

 

txt.

 

**ALLCAPS added MartiansExist to The Team.**

 

**ALLCAPS:**

GUYS WHERE ARE WE GOING TO GET FLAT TATER TOTS

 

**MartiansExist:**

why r u like this

 

**ImWhelmed:**

we’re going to mickey d’s, megs said that

 

**ALLCAPS:**

YEAH OKAY BUT??? WHICH ONE??? THERE ARE MILLIONS???

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh! oh! oh! let’s go to new york

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,for mcdonald’s?

 

**Wallmart85:**

...right

 

**ImWhelmed:**

there are mickey d’s in new york u kno

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i know but why would we go to mcdonalds in new york when we could go to some cool diner??

 

**MartiansExist:**

um i really want mcdonalds hashbrowns please

 

**ALLCAPS:**

YOU MEAN,,, FLAT TATER TOTS?

 

**MartiansExist:**

this is bullying

 

txt.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i love how everyone’s online but no one’s saying anything

 

it’s like we’re just chillin… but thru the e-net ya kno

 

**Wallmart85:**

wtf is an e-net

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

the internet you twit

 

**ImWhelmed:**

literally no one calls it “““e-net”””

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i do

 

**Wallmart85:**

well yeah but that’s bc your weird af

 

**MartiansExist:**

what about her weird?

 

**Wallmart85:**

f l a t  
t a t e r  
t o t s

 

**MartiansExist:**

n o  
c o o k i e s  
f o r  
a  
w e e k

 

**ALLCAPS:**

OHHHHHHH SNAP

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

suck! on! that!

 

**Wallmart85:**

wait are you serious

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no, she (s) just said that (a) to rile (r) you up. bc (c) she’s literally the (a) most dishonest (s) person we know. (m)

 

**Wallmart85:**

shut the fuck

 

**Abracaboom:**

that clapback tho

 

**GotGills:**

I swear, you’re all children.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

no shit sherlock

 

**GotGills:**

I believe the phrase is, “Fuck off, Watson.”

 

**Wallmart85:**

OH SNAP

 

**ALLCAPS:**

FUCKIN GOT EM

 

**MartiansExist:**

:O

 

**Abracaboom:**

11/10 on the response

 

**Wallmart85:**

  **Forwarded Message from nvr2L82st0p:**

      suck! on! that!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

is no one gonna mention the fact that kal just said his very first cuss word

 

**Wallmart85:**

our babys all grown up :’(

 

**ALLCAPS:**

OKAY BUT WAS MEGAN SERIOUS ABOUT THE COOKIES

 

txt.

 

**Abracaboom:**

ahaha what

 

**ImWhelmed:**

zee wrong one

 

**Abracaboom:**

what is that

 

**ImWhelmed:**

zee, chatspace

 

**Abracaboom:**

explain what that was please

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ZEE TAKE A LOOK AROUND

 

**Abracaboom:**

o shit wrong chat

 

**ImWhelmed:**

jfc

 

**Wallmart85:**

...what were you guys talkin about

 

**ImWhelmed:**

nothing

 

**Abracaboom:**

the ‘we are number one but,,’ meme

 

**ImWhelmed:**

zee why must you call me out like this

 

**Wallmart85:**

which one did he send you

 

**Abracaboom:**

idek, but shit was fucked

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wow the mouth on this one

 

**Abracaboom:**

me, you, basketball courts, 3pm, lets go

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i’m not gonna fight you

 

**Abracaboom:**

why not?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

you’re literally a cinnamon roll?? i couldn’t ever lay a hand on you in good conscience??

 

**Abracaboom:**

aw really?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yea <3

 

**Abracaboom:**

That will be your downfall.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wait what

 

zatanna?

 

what the fuck does that mean??

 

**MartiansExist:**

rip artemis

 

**ALLCAPS:**

CAUSE OF DEATH: UNDERESTIMATING ZATANNA

 

**MartiansExist:**

,,,,

 

**ALLCAPS:**

,,,,,,,

 

**MartiansExist:**

pssst wally

 

that’s your cue

 

**Wallmart85:**

my cue for what?

 

**ALLCAPS:**

THE EULOGY??

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh

 

ahem,

 

good fucking riddance

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i hate you all

**Author's Note:**

> omg you guys are so supportive!! i'm sorry this took so long to get out of my system, i've just been really busy. but yeah! all the comments and kudos are super appreciated!! love you guys and see you next time <3


End file.
